The Witch And The Demon
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When an extremely powerful demon attacks the Charmed Ones, they get help from another witch. A witch who seems to be even more powerful than they are.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"The Witch And The Demon"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "Sand Frisco Dreamin'" and "The Day The Magic Died".)  
  
This story was actually written before Wyatt was born on the show. There are no connections between that situation and this story.)  
  
When an extremely powerful demon attacks the Charmed Ones, they get help from another witch. A witch who seems to be even more powerful than they are.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The small demon hid in the shadows of the cavern. A demon so unimportant it had not even been given a name. It knew it was not supposed to be here. The ascension of a new Source was reserved only for the leaders of the underworld.  
  
But it could not resist the urge to sneak a peek as the humans said. This would be no normal ascension. For the first time in history, a female would ascend as the Source. The Seer had usurped the unborn child of the Charmed One. She would rule as the Source until the child had grown old enough to take its rightful place as the Source.  
  
And there was an added bonus. The Seer had managed to capture all three of the Charmed Ones. She was about to sacrifice them as an offering. This would be an historic event in the underworld, unprecedented by anything that had gone before. An event this lowly demon intended not to miss.  
  
The demon watched as the Seer called on the power of her unborn child and directed that power at the cage that held the Charmed Ones captive. As she did, the three witches called on their own power, the Power of Three, to protect them. For several long moments the two powers resisted each other.  
  
Suddenly, the Seer could no longer control the massive power of the unborn child. With no conscious control over it, that power sought out any victims within reach. The gathered leaders of the underworld. The little demon watched in horror as the power of the unborn child leapt from one demonic leader to the next, consuming them totally. The power grew in strength and intensity as it vanquished one leader, then another, then another, absorbing their powers.  
  
It took only an instant to completely vanquish all of those gathered in the room, including the Seer herself and the unborn child. All save the three witches, protected by their own power.  
  
The little demon would not have to watch in horror for long. The combined magic of all those gathered in the chamber suddenly descended on the demon. It engulfed the demon and in an instant the creature lost consciousness, sure it would be consumed as the others had.  
  
The demon opened its eyes and looked around. It was still in the chamber. The power had not consumed it. The demon stood up and bumped its' head on the ceiling above. Its form had changed. It was much larger than its previous height of a mere three feet. And it was much stronger. It could feel the raw strength its increased stature afforded.  
  
But there was more. It also contained magical power as well. The combined power of the Seer, her unborn child, and all of the leaders gathered that had been consumed. All the power of the underworld coursed through the demons body.  
  
It was not difficult to figure out what had happened. Why the power had not consumed it as it had all the others, the demon didn't know. But all that power was now its to command. Power unlike any ever possessed by a demon before it, even that of the Source.  
  
But it must first learn to control that power. Learn the extent of if. It would be the new ruler of the underworld. And in time, it would rid the underworld of all of its adversaries. Including the Charmed Ones. The demon turned and moved out of the cavern. There was much that needed to be done. But it had time. It was a demon; immortal. And now, it was invincible. 


	2. Chapter 1

ONE  
  
"Phoebe", called Piper from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready."  
  
"Way ahead of you," said Phoebe coming into the kitchen. "I'm starved."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "I've been cooking all morning."  
  
"And how's our little mother this morning?" asked Phoebe in a mock baby voice as she patted Pipers' belly.  
  
"I've asked you not to do that," said Piper, annoyed, as she pushed Phoebe's hand away.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe, "guess I just slept right. Where's Leo?"  
  
"Called away," said Piper. "I guess I should be used to it by now. But lately it seems to annoy me more than usual when the Elders summon him."  
  
"Probably hormones," said Paige. "Pregnancy can throw your hormones all out of whack."  
  
"And what makes you such an expert?" asked Piper.  
  
"Hello, former social worker, remember?" asked Paige. "I've got a lot of experience dealing with pregnant women."  
  
"That's going t come in handy as a midwife," said Phoebe.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Piper. "No midwives. Hospital, lots of people in white with instruments and monitors and lots and lots of training. No midwives."  
  
"That's what you keep saying," smirked Phoebe.  
  
"And I mean it," said Piper. "Don't get me wrong. You're my sisters and I love you both dearly. But I want trained, experienced, professionals delivering my baby."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Paige, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I mean it," insisted Piper.  
  
"Sure, honey," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Oh," said Piper. "Some times you two can be so infuriating."  
  
"Isn't that what sisters are supposed to do?" Phoebe asked Paige sarcastically.  
  
"You know," said Paige, "I think I read that somewhere. Something about sibling rivalry or something like that."  
  
"Oh, you two," said Piper in frustration.  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank goodness," said Piper. "I'm about to strangle these two with my bare hands."  
  
"It will have to wait," said Leo, totally serious.  
  
"Problem?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"More like concerns," said Leo. "The Elders have been getting some disturbing reports lately. It seems that a demon has been reorganizing the underworld. A demon no one seems to know much about."  
  
"Well, it can't be Cole," said Paige. "He's gone for good."  
  
"No, it's not Cole," said Leo. "As I said, no one seems to know much about this demon. It just sort of came out of nowhere a few weeks ago. And it seems more powerful than anything anyone has encountered before."  
  
"That's bad," said Phoebe. "So, how could there be such a powerful demon that no one knows anything about?"  
  
"The Elders aren't sure," said Leo. "It might be an ancient demon that's been hiding. Or it might be a new kind of demon, though that seems unlikely. That's why they're concerned. Something that powerful is bound to come after you sooner or later."  
  
"Okay, so what does this demon look like and what are its powers?" asked Piper.  
  
Suddenly, a demon flamed into the doorway to the kitchen. It stood staring at Leo and the sisters.  
  
"Off hand," said Leo, "I'd say it looks something like that." 


	3. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
The demon stood seven feet tall. It was a dark green with red markings reminiscent of Belthazors' markings. Its eyes were a dull yellow and resembled cat's eyes.  
  
"Charmed Ones," hissed the demon. "I am Logash. For too long you have been thorns in the side of the underworld. Today, that ends."  
  
"Not likely," said Piper.  
  
She raised her hands and activated her explosive power. But Logash didn't explode. Only a small area of his chest exploded and then immediately reconstituted itself.  
  
"That won't help you, witch," snarled Logash. "I am the power of the underworld. I am no mere demon. Your powers are little more than annoyances to me."  
  
Logash raised his hand and Leo went flying across the kitchen. He struck the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"So much for your White Lighter," hissed Logash.  
  
Phoebe was the closest to the demon. Suddenly, she jumped up and struck the demon on the side of the head with her foot. The demons head was snapped to one side by the force of the attack. Logash just looked at Phoebe and smiled.  
  
"Did you really believe that would harm me?" he asked.  
  
He reached out and electricity shot from his fingertips, engulfing Phoebe. She fell to the floor unmoving.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Logash to Piper and Paige, "she isn't dead. Not just yet. The former queen of the underworld deserves a more appropriate death."  
  
Paige suddenly orbed out, and then orbed back in behind Logash. She called for a knife and the butcher knife Piper had been using orbed into her hand. She drove the knife into Logashs' back clear up to the handle.  
  
Logash seemed unaffected. He spun and struck her with the back of his hand, sending her sprawling into the entryway. Paige was dazed, but still conscious.  
  
"They say your are invulnerable," said Logash, turning on Piper. "I'm curious to see if that is true."  
  
The demon cast an energy ball that engulfed Piper. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony.  
  
"Impressive," said Logash as the affects of the energy ball subsided. "That should have vaporized you. Perhaps you are invulnerable. It seems your unborn child provides you with enough protection to withstand even my power.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to do something about that. Let's see, what can I do? Oh, I have an idea. Since the child gives you the added protection, remove the child and I remove the protection.  
  
"It should be a simple matter. Especially for one with my power. I'm afraid this is going to be quite painful. But rest assured I will take my time so that you can relish every agonizing moment of it. And should you somehow survive, I will take great pleasure in you watching as I crush the life from the child before you die."  
  
"No," screamed Paige.  
  
Leo and Phoebe had regained consciousness, but were still groggy. Paige tried to rise to help defend Piper, but the attack by Logash left her bruised and hurting.  
  
"Don't fret," said Logash. "I've not forgotten about you. You'll soon follow this witch and her child."  
  
He turned back to Piper.  
  
"Now," he said, "let us see just how much pain you can withstand."  
  
He stretched out his hand and Piper felt her abdomen begin to stretch. Logash planned to rip her stomach open. Even as she felt the power of her baby resist she also could feel her abdomen continue to stretch. Within seconds her body would not be able to withstand the pressure. She would literally be ripped apart. 


	4. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Suddenly, a fireball struck Logash forcing him back a few steps. Piper collapsed and the pressure and pain subsided.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Michael, stepping in the back door of the manor. "Traffic on the orbing plane can be murder this time of day."  
  
"So," said Logash, "we have a hero. I did expect to encounter you, Malevant. Only not so quickly."  
  
Michael just stared at Logash.  
  
"Surprised that I know your secret?" asked Logash. "It wasn't difficult to figure out. With the memories of all the underworld leaders I was able to piece it together rather quickly. Thought I must admit you've done an admirable job of hiding it."  
  
"That knowledge won't do you any good," said Michael. "The only way you're leaving here is by being vanquished."  
  
Michael cast another fireball at Logash. Only this time the demon simply reached up and caught the weapon, absorbing its power.  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Logash. "Not even the famed warrior White Lighter is a match for my power. I had planned to deal with you later, but now is just as good."  
  
Logash cast an energy ball at Michael. Michael attempted to orb away but Logash was faster. The energy ball struck Michael, ending his orb and knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You're going to die slowly, traitor," hissed Logash. "You'll die a traitor's death. And when I'm finished, all of your charges will die as well."  
  
Michael cast another fireball, striking Logash in the shoulder. It hardly phased the demon. Logash cast another energy ball, striking Michael again. Michael knew he couldn't withstand another attack. He had never encountered a demon so powerful. It was all he could do to remain conscious. It was nearly impossible for him to focus enough to attack.  
  
"First," said Logash, turning toward Phoebe, "I'll destroy the two sisters. That should end the Power of Three. Then, I'll destroy their White Lighter. Next, Malevant, you will die. And finally the eldest sister. I'll absorb all of your powers when you die. Then, your precious Elders will pay for all the millennia of meddling."  
  
Michael raised himself as Logash moved on Phoebe. There was only one chance to stop such a powerful demon. Michaels' secret power. One that not even the Elders knew he possessed. A power that would surely vanquish this monstrosity, but would cost Michael his life. A small price for protecting the Charmed Ones. As Michael began to concentrate to summon his greatest power, an energy ball struck Logash, knocking him into the entryway passed Paige.  
  
"Not this time, you abomination," said a young woman stepping through the back door. "Michael may not be a match for you but you'll find me a different matter altogether."  
  
The woman was perhaps thirty with strawberry blonde hair. She was dressed casually and wore no jewelry that might identify who or what she was. She stepped into the kitchen, standing between Logash and the others.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Logash, getting to his feet.  
  
"That doesn't matter," said the woman. "What does matter is what Michael said. You're only leaving here by being vanquished."  
  
"I don't think so," said Logash.  
  
He cast an energy ball at the woman. To everyone's' surprise, she simply caught the weapon, and then cast it back at the demon. Logash stumbled back from the assault.  
  
"That's impossible," he gasped.  
  
"Is it?" asked the woman in mock surprise. "I guess that means I didn't do it. And I suppose I'm not going to do this, then, either."  
  
The woman raised her hand and an energy beam shot out, striking Logash. The demon was forced to the floor once more. Even as powerful as it appeared to be it couldn't withstand the attacks made on it by this lone woman.  
  
"They'll be another time, witch," hissed Logash.  
  
Suddenly the demon flamed and was gone. Everyone just stared at the young woman as she rushed to help Piper. 


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"That was one introduction I could have done without," said Paige, rubbing her neck. "That was one strong demon."  
  
As a safety precaution, Leo and Michael had used their healing powers on Phoebe and Paige. As usual, Pipers baby saved them the trouble on her.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" asked Leo.  
  
"The Elders sensed that Logash came here," said Michael. "They figured you might need some help with it. Speaking of introductions," he turned to the woman, "care to make one to the rest of us?"  
  
"My name is Melissa Warrick," said the woman. "I was coming to meet the Charmed Ones and it seems I arrived just in time."  
  
"Good thing you did," said Phoebe. "We sure needed the help with that one."  
  
"That energy beam you used," said Michael. "That's a little unusual."  
  
"It's my power," said Melissa. "I can absorb magical attacks and then recast them."  
  
"Really," said Michael. "That's pretty handy."  
  
"We need to check the Book of Shadows for that thing," said Phoebe. "I don't think he's finished yet."  
  
"He's not in the book," said Melissa suddenly.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Leo.  
  
"Oh," said Melissa, "uh, until a few weeks ago, he didn't exist."  
  
"A new demon," said Michael. "That's what the Elders figured, even though it seemed unlikely."  
  
"Not exactly," said Melissa. "My coven detected him a few weeks ago. Just after the three of you vanquished the Seer and all of the underworld leaders. As best we can figure, the power released by those vanquished was absorbed by another demon."  
  
"That makes sense," said Leo. "The power had to go somewhere. It doesn't just vanish. Logash knew who Michael was. And he said something about the memories of all the underworld leaders."  
  
"If that's true," said Michael, "we have a real problem. He will have all the powers of the demonic leaders who were vanquished. As well as those of the Seer and the unborn child. It's no wonder he was so powerful. I don't know how anyone could stand against all that."  
  
"I'm just glad I got here when I did," said Melissa. "You're too valuable to us to loose, Michael."  
  
"Not to mention the Charmed Ones," said Michael.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's what I meant," said Melissa. "All of you. You're all needed in the fight against evil."  
  
"Where did you say your coven was?" asked Michael suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't," said Melissa. "But it's located in San Diego."  
  
"Funny I never heard of a witch with your power," said Michael. "You'd think something like that would get around."  
  
"Michael, you're being rude," said Piper. "She saved all of us just now. You sound like you're accusing her of something."  
  
"Do I?" asked Michael. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised I've never heard of that power before, that's all."  
  
"I try not to use it unless I have to," said Melissa. "It can be hard to control some times."  
  
"I can imagine," said Michael. "No doubt your White Lighter helps as much as he can."  
  
"Yes, he does," said Melissa.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Michael. "Your White Lighter, I mean."  
  
"Why is that important?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Just curious," said Michael.  
  
"His name is Morgan," said Melissa.  
  
"Care to try again?" asked Michael. "Or do you insist on continuing with this charade?"  
  
"Michael, what's going on?" asked Leo.  
  
"You'll have to ask our mysterious guest here," said Michael. "I'm not sure who she really is but I do know one thing. She's lying about who she is and where she's from." 


	6. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"You're mistaken," said Melissa.  
  
"Michael, what are you talking about?" asked Paige.  
  
"There are only four White Lighters named Morgan right now," said Michael, "and none of them are assigned to San Diego. In fact, two of them aren't even assigned to the United States. And your first attack against Logash was before he attacked you. Which means you couldn't have absorbed his attack as you claim.  
  
"You also told Logash 'not this time'. A peculiar choice of words, especially considering no one had ever seen him before. And by your own admission he wasn't even detected until just a few weeks ago.  
  
"You also said they couldn't afford to loose me, not us. You didn't include the sisters or Leo in that. Your statement was aimed directly at me." His eyes narrowed for a moment. "You know, don't you?"  
  
"Michael are you insane?" asked Phoebe. "She saved all our lives and now you accuse her of lying."  
  
Melissa was looking at the table. She had a look on her fact that implied she had just been caught exposed. As if some deep dark secret had suddenly been exposed.  
  
"Tell us I'm wrong," Michael said to Melissa. "Tell us I'm imagining all this."  
  
"No, you aren't," said Melissa. "And yes, I know. That's why I attacked when I did. I couldn't let you destroy yourself. You're too important to the Elders as Malevant."  
  
"How?" demanded Michael. "Not even the woman who raised me knew about that. I've never told anyone, not even the Elders."  
  
"Time out," said Piper. "Would you two care to let the rest of us in on what's going on? I, for one, am totally confused."  
  
Michael looked around at the others. He knew if he could trust anyone, he could trust them. He knew his secret would be safe with them.  
  
"As you know," said Michael, "I'm half White Lighter and half demon. What no one else knows, except our guest here, is that those two sides are constantly at war with each other. I have to keep them separated inside me. If I should ever relax the restraints, even for a second, the magic from each would annihilate each other. Including me and anyone around me at the time."  
  
"My God, Michael," said Leo. "None of us ever suspected anything like that."  
  
"My question," said Michael, looking at Melissa, "is how you could know something I've never told anyone."  
  
"I really am a witch," said Melissa. "And I do have the power to absorb and recast magical attacks made at me. I've lived in San Diego nearly my entire life. And my White Lighter is named Morgan."  
  
She took a deep breath, and then looked around the table.  
  
"Except," she continued, "that right now Morgan is a podiatrist in New Jersey. He won't be a White Lighter for another four years. I'll be one of his first charges."  
  
"Okay, now it's my turn to be confused," said Paige. "Your White Lighter hasn't died? How is that possible? I thought that was like a requirement to be a White Lighter?"  
  
"It is," said Leo. "If he's still alive, he can't be a White Lighter."  
  
"As I said," said Melissa, "he will be in about four years."  
  
"You've come back from the future, haven't you?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yes," said Melissa. "I misjudged the time. I planned to be here before Logash attacked. When I got here he had just attacked you and was turning on Phoebe. I knew what you were going to do. To release the magic inside you as you orbed out with Logash, effectively destroying both of you."  
  
"You've come back from the future?" Piper questioned. "Are....are you my daughter?"  
  
"No," Melissa said. "I was born about the same time as your baby was but I can assure you I'm not your daughter."  
  
"So you came back to save Michael?" asked Piper.  
  
"Partially, yes," said Melissa.  
  
"Partially?" questioned Piper. "What else did you come back for?'  
  
"To save all of you," said Melissa. "Michael sacrificed himself to protect you. But he died in vain. All of you died during this battle. My coming back has prevented that." 


	7. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Logash resisted the orbing," explained Melissa. "In his attempt to stop you, Michael, you weren't able to orb out completely. When you released the magic inside you, the rest were caught in the blast. Not even Leo could survive that, even though it normally only takes a Dark Lighters' bolt to kill a White Lighter. Leo, Paige, and Phoebe died almost instantly.  
  
"Pipers baby was able to protect her from the blast. She survived initially. But she went into premature labor. Once the baby was born, Piper didn't have its protection any more. She died almost as soon as the baby was born."  
  
"You know you can't succeed," said Leo. "You may have prevented our deaths this time, but you can't change your past. If we died then it's going to happen no matter what you do.  
  
"Leo's right," said Michael. "If what you've told us is true, you've only postponed the inevitable."  
  
"Not if what the Elders suspect is true," said Melissa. "Logash was originally a nameless minor demon. He wasn't supposed to have the power he has. Somehow, he was able to gain those powers, changing things. If that's true, I'm not changing the past, I'm setting it right again."  
  
"That sounds like a stretch to me," said Michael. "The past is what's already happened. Not what you think should have happened."  
  
"I can't just sit back and let all of you die," said Melissa. "Not when I have the power that could prevent that.'  
  
"Speaking of which," said Piper, "where did you get that kind of power? No one is supposed to be more powerful than the three of us, not even someone from the future. We're supposed to be the most powerful witches in history. I would think that would include the future as well."  
  
"That's another reason we believe this isn't supposed to be happening," said Melissa. "When Michael destroyed Logash and himself, their power was released. My mother was a witch. She absorbed all that power. When I was born, it was passed on to me. As I grew up, I began to learn how to control those powers. When we learned my power was greater than even yours, we suspected that things weren't supposed to happen as they did."  
  
"We?" asked Phoebe. "Who exactly are we?"  
  
"The Elders and me," said Melissa.  
  
"That's why you were able to stop Logash," said Phoebe. "Because of your increased power."  
  
"Yes," said Melissa. "Not even Logash can withstand his own power. I don't have the level of control he has, but the control I do have was enough to stop him."  
  
"Leo's right, though," said Paige. "Believe me, I know from personal experience you can't change the past. I tried."  
  
"I have to try," said Melissa. "Besides, it may be my past but it's your future. Even if I can't do anything about it, you can. Especially now that you know about it."  
  
"She can't change her past but we can change the future," said Paige. "Even though they're the same thing. Okay, now this is really confusing. They can't both be true."  
  
"Well, actually it is," said Michael. "I suggest you not try to figure it out. Right now we have a demon after us. Even if we're destined to die from this thing, we can't just sit around and wait to die. We have to prepare for it. I'm sure he'll be back."  
  
"Kind of hard to prepare when we don't know anything about it," said Piper. "Melissa, if you really are from the future, you should know something about this Logash."  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid," said Melissa. "Most of what we learned, we had to piece together after all you died. And Logash was already vanquished. It's kind of like trying to figure out what happened in a one-car accident where the driver was killed and there were no witnesses. We had to guess about a lot of it."  
  
"Guesses are better than nothing," said Phoebe. "Tell us everything you know or suspect about Logash. It might give us an idea how to fight this thing."  
  
"Well," began Melissa, "I guess it all started when the Seer stole Phoebe's baby." 


	8. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"You sure this will work?" asked Leo.  
  
"If it doesn't," said Piper, looking at a potion in a vial, "I don't know what else to try. Paige's potion should bind Logashs' powers. Phoebes' should strip them away completely. This one should vanquish him."  
  
"And using the Power of Three spell we used to vanquish the Source will give them added power," said Phoebe. "It vanquished the Source and Cole. It should work on Logash."  
  
"Turner and the Source were both just single demons," said Michael. "Logash is a blending of multiple demons. That's going to make him that much more powerful."  
  
"That's why the potions," said Paige. "They should at least weaken him enough to allow the spell to work."  
  
"Don't you need a piece of his flesh for the vanquishing potion?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Normally, yes," said Piper. "But if everything goes as planned, he'll be weakened enough for this one to work. Without his powers he's no more protected than an innocent. The power of this vanquishing potion should do the trick."  
  
"If it doesn't, he's going to be awfully mad," said Leo.  
  
"Then Melissa and I will have to deal with him," said Michael. "He's already proven he's a match for the girls. And Melissa was able to beat him before. Together we should be able to stop him cold."  
  
"I only beat him because I took him by surprise," said Melissa. "That won't happen again. Next time he'll be ready for me."  
  
"Not much of a choice," said Michael. "If we don't stop him here, there's no telling what he'll do next."  
  
"And he'll be unstoppable," said Melissa. "If he can resist the Power of Three, no one will be able to stand against him."  
  
"This will work," said Piper. "We've never used so much power before, even against Cole. I don't think anyone could resist it, not even a demon with the power of a dozen demons."  
  
"Plus the power of the Seer," added Michael. "And not to mention the power of Phoebe's unborn child. This is not an ordinary demon. We can't let him get away, no matter what it takes,"   
  
"You can't destroy yourself," said Melissa. "You're too important."  
  
"If we don't stop him here," said Michael, "I'll be dead anyway. But I have to hold that power in reserve just in case. You said it destroyed him before. If there's no other way, at least we know we have one weapon that will stop him."  
  
"Michael," began Melissa.  
  
"It's my decision," said Michael, "my choice. I won't use it unless there's no other choice. But if it looks like he's going to win, I will use it."  
  
"Don't argue with him, Melissa," said Leo. "When Michael sets his mind to something, he can be as stubborn as Piper."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," said Michael, smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure I do," said Piper, smiling as well.  
  
"You know what I mean, honey," said Leo, putting his arm around Piper. "Your stubbornness has helped save the three of you more than once. It can be a good quality."  
  
"That was smooth," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I guess I can take it as a compliment. I doubt my own husband would deliberately insult me."  
  
"Isn't that sweet," said a voice from the entryway.  
  
They all turned to see Logash facing them.  
  
"A nice family gathering," continued Logash. "It does save me the trouble of tracking each of your down. And this time the outcome is going to be quite different." 


	9. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"Phoebe, Paige," said Piper.  
  
The three sisters each pulled out their potion vials. Michael and Melissa moved to opposite sides of the room. Leo stepped back knowing he would be of little use in this battle.  
  
"Come back to get your butt kicked again?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know who she is," said Logash, looking at Melissa, "and I'll admit she took me by surprise before. This time the outcome will be very different. I'm ready for you now."  
  
"Paige," said Piper.  
  
Paige raised her vial and prepared to throw it. But Logash was ready for her. He flicked his wrist and Paige was sent crashing into a wall. Her potion vial fell to the floor, shattering on impact.  
  
"Did you think a simple potion was any threat to me?" asked Logash. "I am the power of the underworld."  
  
Leo moved to help Paige as Michael cast a fireball and Melissa cast a ray of energy at Logash. Once again Logash reacted instantly. With one hand he reached out and caught Michaels' fireball, casting it almost immediately at Leo. The weapon struck Leo, slamming him against the wall into unconsciousness.  
  
Logash held up his other hand, deflecting Melissa's energy blast into Michael. The force of the attack knocked the warrior White Lighter back. He slumped to the floor.  
  
"You make it too easy," said Logash. "I am the power of the underworld. Did you think your petty abilities were any match for that power? I expected more from you."  
  
"Try this," said Phoebe.  
  
She threw her potion at him and Logash erupted in flames. As soon as the flames subsided, Piper threw her potion. Once again Logash was consumed in a conflagration. The demon dropped to his knees, fighting the combined powers of the potions. As the flames subsided, he raised his head and looked up at the three still standing.  
  
"That was quite impressive," said Logash. "But not impressive enough."  
  
Suddenly, a poker from the fireplace rose and struck Melissa from behind. It pierced her back and the point protruded from her chest. Melissa collapsed on the floor.  
  
"One out of the way," said Logash, rising to his feet.  
  
The demon looked over at Michael. The White Lighter was conscious but still groggy. Logash smiled.  
  
"I'll deal with him later," he said. "First, I have three witches to contend with."  
  
Phoebe suddenly kicked out at the demon. She had to buy them time. Time for Michael and Paige to regain consciousness. Time to gather their forces to fight this demon.  
  
Logash reached out and slapped her foot away. Then he struck her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her sprawling to the living room floor. Phoebe collapsed on the floor unconscious. The demon reached out and an invisible force lifted Piper off the ground. She clutched at her throat, fighting for air.  
  
"Now then," said Logash, smiling, "where were we earlier before we were so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes, I remember. We were going to see if your child favored you or her father more."  
  
Logash stretched out his other hand and Piper felt her abdomen begin to stretch as it had before. Logash smiled an evil smile, relishing his defeat of the famed Charmed Ones and their protectors. 


	10. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
Piper dropped to the floor, gasping for air as an energy ball struck Logash. The demon was knocked back into the entryway from the force of the attack. Piper was still so disoriented she couldn't see who had made the attack on the demon.  
  
Logash jumped to his feet and turned to face his attacker. He looked on in total astonishment as he saw Melissa standing where she had fallen only moments before. She faced the demon, no sign of any injury visible on her body.  
  
"Impossible," gasped Logash.  
  
"Nothing is impossible to me," said Melissa. "You have no idea of the power at my command. I felt it was important that they have the opportunity to stop you themselves. This was their battle. It was important they fight it. But not even they can stand against the combined power of the underworld. No normal witch could. But you will soon learn, I am no normal witch."  
  
"I am the power of the underworld," reiterated Logash. "No one can stand against me."  
  
He cast a fireball at Melissa. The weapon struck just short of her. An invisible shield surrounding the young witch absorbed the power of the attack. Melissa stood facing the demon with her hands held out at her side, the palms facing Logash. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She concentrated intensely for several seconds.  
  
Suddenly Melissa raised her head and opened her eyes. They no longer appeared like normal eyes. Instead, they seemed charged with some incredible power. Melissa bawled both hands into fists.  
  
"Now," she said to Logash, "learn what true power really is."  
  
Beams of energy shot from Melissa's eyes, striking Logash in the chest. The demon staggered back from the force of the attack, the beams burning into his chest. As he fought to resist the attack, Melissa increased its' intensity.  
  
"Hear me, oh forces of good," she intoned. "I call on the power of Melinda Warren's line. I summon the power of the Charmed Ones, the Power of Three. Give me your strength, your power, your determination. Vanquish this evil before me. Aid me in the cause of good. Remove this abomination from time and space. Return the evil to the depths of the underworld and give your protection to those who carry on your work."  
  
Logash howled in agony. He dropped to his knees fighting against the power Melissa drove into his body. Suddenly, unable to withstand the power any longer, Logash exploded into a thousand shards that evaporated away instantly.  
  
Melissa ceased her attack and turned to help the others. Paige was regaining consciousness. Michael had moved from her to Phoebe, and then used his healing power on her. Leo sat up and immediately moved to help Piper. As usual, his healing power was not needed as her unborn child healed all of Pipers injuries almost instantly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige, rubbing her head.  
  
"Interesting question," said Michael, looking at Melissa. "I thought for sure we were finished."  
  
"Let's worry about that later," said Melissa, looking back at Michael. "Let's just make sure everyone is okay right now." 


	11. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
"So, you think the potions actually worked?" asked Paige. "It just took a few minutes for them to take affect."  
  
"I don't see any other explanation," said Melissa. "We were all out. It had to be the potions."  
  
"I've never known a potion to work like that," said Piper. "They usually work as soon as we use them."  
  
"There was never a demon like Logash before," said Melissa. "I guess that explains why it worked differently."  
  
"We have seen magic work in unpredictable ways before," said Phoebe. "Guess this is just another example of that."  
  
"I thought you were dead," said Piper to Melissa. "That poker went all the way through."  
  
"Well," began Melissa.  
  
"She almost was dead," interrupted Michael. "But as long as a person is still alive, no matter how small that spark might be, a White Lighters' power will heal them. I guess it's a good thing I'm half White Lighter."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Melissa, mystified.  
  
"Well," said Michael, "Logash is defeated and everyone is okay. I guess Melissa and the Elders were right about being able to change the future even though it was their past."  
  
"I don't think it will be possible to do it again," said Melissa. "Something like this isn't likely to happen again."  
  
"I certainly hope not," said Leo. "One Logash is enough. I suppose you're returning to the future now."  
  
"It's where I belong," said Melissa.  
  
"I'm sure the Elders would like to thank you before you go," said Michael, holding out his hand. "Let's make a stop up there before you go."  
  
"Okay," said Melissa.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Melissa," said Piper. "I hope we get to meet you again."  
  
"I'm sure we will," said Melissa. "When I get back, I'll be sure to look you all up."  
  
Michael orbed them out of the manor.  
  
"Melissa's not your real name, is it?" asked Michael when they had orbed to the domain of the White Lighters.  
  
"No, it's not," said Melissa. "I felt it best if they didn't know who I really was."  
  
"How much of what you told us is true?" asked Michael.  
  
"All of it," said Melissa. "I just left out a couple of things, that's all. You know who I really am, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," said Michael. "Even witches don't heal on their own the way you did. And the power you possess is far beyond anything I've ever heard of."  
  
"Had," corrected Melissa. "Since you all survived, I won't get that power now. When I get back, I'll be what I was meant to be. There's one other thing. I didn't physically come back in time. Only my spirit did. I inhabited this body so that I could set things straight again. When I return to the future, you'll have to return 'Melissa' to her rightful place. I'll make sure she doesn't remember any of this."  
  
"I still don't know how you were able to change your past," said Michael. "That's not supposed to be possible."  
  
"I had the power of the underworld," said Melissa, "as well as your power and the full power of the Charmed Ones. Added to my own power, I guess you could say I was as close to ultimate power as a person could be. When I discovered I could move through time and even change history, I knew there was only one thing for me to do. I had to come back and save all of you."  
  
"It's going to be quite a change," said Michael, "going from all-powerful to just an ordinary witch."  
  
"I've gained much more than I've lost," said Melissa. "You, Leo, and the Charmed Ones are still alive. That's worth any price."  
  
"I can imagine," said Michael, smiling.  
  
"Don't tell them," said Melissa, "please. Not just yet. They deserve to live their lives without trying to figure out what things are going to be like from now on."  
  
"I guess that's the least I can do," said Michael. "How far in the future is it?"  
  
"About thirty years," said Melissa. "You can tell them then."  
  
"Fair enough," said Michael. "I'll look forward to talking to you then."  
  
"So will I," said Melissa. "  
  
Michael watched as Melissa tapped into her magic. There wasn't a noticeable change in her but somehow Michael knew when the spirit had left the body. He took Melissa's hand and orbed them back to the mortal plane. 


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
The man opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in the entryway of the manor. It didn't look all that different from what it had looked like in the past. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded his mind. Thirty years of memories that had not happened before he had gone into the past. Now, with the past altered, he gained all the memories that had resulted from that change.  
  
He also felt the difference in his power. He had been right. With the Charmed Ones and Michael saved in the past, he hadn't absorbed their power. Even with the loss of power, it still felt natural. As if he had always been used to that level of power.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
The man turned to see Michael standing in the living room.  
  
"Uncle Michael," he said as he moved to shake hands with the White Lighter.  
  
"Uncle Michael?" questioned Michael. "Then you remember?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "It's strange to have all these memories that I don't remember going through."  
  
"Technically, you did go through them," said Piper stepping up next to Michael. "We thought it might be an easier adjustment if Michael was the first one you saw when you got back."  
  
The man hugged Piper close as Leo, Phoebe, and Paige also gathered around. They were all thirty years older but the man knew them intimately.  
  
"Somehow you don't look right," the man said to Leo, who also looked thirty years older.  
  
"You know it's only an appearance," said Leo, hugging him, "so no one guesses I'm a White Lighter."  
  
"I know," said the man. "It just seems strange, that's all."  
  
The man also hugged Phoebe and Paige. It was good to see them still alive, knowing he had helped to save them. They all moved into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Michael explained everything," said Piper, "when you suddenly orbed out without an explanation. We were very worried. He told us what was going on. Funny I didn't put things together earlier."  
  
"It was thirty years ago," said Leo. "Memories have a way of blurring over time."  
  
"I always knew," said Paige. "I figured it out right off."  
  
"You did not," said Phoebe. "No one did. No one but Michael."  
  
"Well, I did have the added advantage of knowing what was going to happen," said Michael. "That helped."  
  
"I should have guessed who you were," said Piper. "Melissa Warrick is so similar to Melinda Warren it should have been obvious."  
  
"Too obvious," said Michael. "That's why you never connected the two. I didn't even figure it out until he called on Melinda Warren and the Power of Three to vanquish Logash. Only a Charmed One can call on the Power of Three. Or the son of a Charmed One."  
  
"Well, I was right about one thing," said the man. "All the power that I absorbed the first time is gone. Since none of you died, it wasn't transferred to me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, honey," said Piper. "You obviously still retain your memories of what the past was like before you changed it. It must be a terrible let down loosing all that power."  
  
"No, it's not," said the man, leaning against Piper. "Like I told Uncle Michael thirty years ago, what I've lost can't begin to compare with what I've gained. What's a little power compared to that?"  
  
"Still," said Phoebe, "to be nearly all-powerful one minute and the next be just an ordinary witch. You don't feel any loss at all?"  
  
"None," said the man. "For one thing, I'm hardly an ordinary witch."  
  
"Well, that much is true," said Paige. "Being half White Lighter does have its advantages."  
  
"Besides that," said the man, "I have my mom and dad back. Not to mention my two aunts and Uncle Michael. Even if it had cost me every bit of the power I have, it would have been worth it. I need my family more than I need my power."  
  
Piper hugged her son close, knowing exactly how he felt.  
  
The End

I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who took time out from their busy schedules to leave reviews for me. I sincerely appreciate all the reviews I get and am glad that you all like the story.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
